Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods
by surfgirl
Summary: Percy will definetly need help from his friends and family to go on a dificult quest to save the gods. PERCABETH! rated T just in case.
1. My Dream

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

My dream

My dream started off like this...

_I was running, i have no clue why but im quessing its not just for the heck of it. thats when i heard a deap low growl. a hellhound._

_Scratch that. Not a hellhound... but three, barreling toward me. Now one is bad enough, two... i could think of a few ways to die, three... very... very doubtful._

_Anyways, I was running in a forest, panting and breathing heavily. Then i tripped and fell. When i opened my eyes again, i saw three hellhounds faces was above me. Then they started clawing and biting at my chest. i screamed a painful cry._

i woke up screaming, _"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

my mom then csme in and yelled, "Whats wrong percy?"

i coul only saw one word, "Dream."

i told my mom about my dream. She had a worried look on her face. then she said, "Well get ready for school. last day you know." And with that she left me to get ready for school. She was right, as usual, it's the last day of freshman year. i thought. i've almost made it a whole year! i've soooo got this.

Boy did i jinx myself


	2. My Reputation Is Still In Progress

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

My Reputation is still in Progress

I kept thinking about 2 things that morning. Well, 1 thing and 1 person.

1, my dream, because i don't know what it means. Is it warning me about my future?... Then, there's Annabeth. I just couldn't get my mind off her...

"Mr. Jackson," said my history teacher, Mr. Boutin. He had aparently saw that i wasn't paying attention to his _boring_ class. "Mr. Jackson, read from the top off the page that we're on." He said smiling, he knew that he had caught me.

I looked down on my desk to see an... unopen history book.

Then, thank the gods, the bell rang. I jumped up and ran out the door along with all the other students. Good bye history!

It was lunch time and we're having spagetti. I got my food and i was about to go sit down at a table, but then a hand collapsed on my shoulder. I turned around to see three lunch ladies, "Ma'am?" i asked.

Thats when it happened. They transformed... into the furies. Of course, i thought to my self, i can never finish a school without something happening.

I threw my food at the first one and yelled, "Food fight!" Thank fully, everyone joined in. the other two furies were distracted so i made a run for it.

No one followed me so i busted out the doors to Goode and ran to the nearest alley.

When i got there, i called blackjack and he came soaring to me in less than three seconds. "Hey Blackjack! I need a quick ride to camp."

"No problem boss. Hop on." Balckjack said. i did as he told me and got on.

Yes, i thought, i'm almost to camp half-blood!

I saw half blood hill in, like, three minutes. Blackjack let me down besides Thalia"s tree and he then went to the stables. I walked down the hill and I felt great! I'm at my favorite place in the world. Camp half blood.


	3. This Moment

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

This Moment...

I decided to head to the Big House and talk to Chiron about what happened. I ran into some campers that were going to or coming back from their daily activities. They all just clapped me on the back and said stuff like "Welcome Back" or "Glad you didn't die over the year." Of course, all except for the Ares cabin. They just shot me their famous I-want-to-kill-you stare.

I was greeted at the Big House by Chiron in centaur form.

I saw Annabeth sitting at the table looking down at the floor. I couldn't blame her. The last time we spoke I made her tell me the last line in her prophecy.

Mr. D just sat there reading his wine magazine.

"Hello Percy, glad you didn't die over the year," Chiron said.

"Wow, if I had a nickel everytime i've heard that in the past few minutes." I said.

Chiron just laughed and we both went and sat down at the table with Mr. D and Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl." I said

"Hi." She said without looking up.

"Go on Percy, tell us your story." Chiron said

So i told them about my dream and what happened at school. They all just sat there staring at me. Even Mr. D found my story interesting and took a time-out in reading his magazine and listened. We sat there for about a minute when I decided to break the silence.

"So... do you think it's warning me or is it just a random nightmare?" I asked Chiron.

"I don't know my boy, let's just hope it's a random nightmare." Chiron said with a worried look on his face.

"Okay Chiron, see you at dinner." I said, and walked out. I went to the only place that could clear my mind. The lake.

When I got there I sat down and looked out at the lake. It feels really good when i'm here at the lake.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Can you guess who said that?

"Hey Wise Girl." I said, without looking up.

"So... what's up?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing much. You?"

"You know, the usual." She said with a smile.

"As usual as a half-blood life gets?" I asked.

"Yup." She said said with a little laugh.

I just smiled and she said, "Do you remember the last time we spoke, on half-blood hill?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, when I said 'I didn't know if...' I meant to say i didn't know if the Oracle meant you or Luke. Luke was like a brother to me. He took care of me, but that's all he meant to me. Just like a brother, nothing more." She said.

"So you... you..." I tryed to say but I couldn't.

"Yes Percy, I do. I love you." She said.

I didn't realize it till then, but our faces were inches apart. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. "I love you, too." I said and I inched closer and kissed her. She kissed back and we stayed like that for atleast a minute.

When we broke apart we were blushing tomato red, head to toe, and smiling widely. We walked back to camp holding hands. This moment is perfect.


	4. Dinner Announcements

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

Dinner Annoucements

The annoucements that night were shocking! When everybody was done offering half half of they're food Chiron said, "We will be having a dance friday night because... well, just because. Today is Wedsnday so you have Thursday and the morning and afternoon of Friday to figure things out. Know about the songs issue... "

_Oh my gods. _I thought. I could get me and my band to play_, stunned. _Yes, I am in a band believe it or not. Matthew is my drummer, he's from the Apollo cabin. Tony, Cade, and Mark is my guitarist. Tony and Mark are from the Apollo cabin and Cade is from the Athena cabin.

A word about them, Mark has brown hair and blue eyes. Matthew has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Tony has brown hair and brown eyes. And last but least, Cade, blond hair and grey eyes like all the Athena kids are. Cade is a great person though, he's unique, athletic, good at sword fighting and AWESOME at archery. All in all he's a great guy.

"Chiron," I began, "Me and my band can play, stunned. Me, Tony, Cade, Matthew, and Mark."

"That would be great Percy, Friday night remember." He said before trotting off to the Big House probably to tell Mr. D the news.

Everybody was staring at me, even my band members. I could read their mind, they're thinking _WHAT?! _ I couldn't blame them though, this was shocking news. I mean, the son of the sea god in a band. Wait till they hear that i'm the lead singer.

After I ate in uncomfortable silence I went to bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Hades, i've had a long day...


	5. Before The Dance

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

**Specail thanx to all my reviewers!! Thanx for the advice. It hepls me since this is my first FanFic. And also sorry about me not updating in, like, forever. It's hard with school and chores and practice... need I go on... **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Before the Dance

Thursday went by really quick. Now it's friday morning and me and my girlfriend, Annabeth, are sitting on the shore talking.

"So... you're the lead singer?" Asked Annabeth. She asked that like it is hard to believe.

"You've asked that a million times already!! YES!" I said.

"Sorry! What songs are you and your band going to play?"

"It's a surprise!" I said, with a huge smile on my face.

She sighed, she knew that she couldn't get me to tell her what songs me and my band are going to play. I can't wait till tonight!! I get to show everyone at camp how good I am at singing and I get to dance with Annabeth again. Hopefully a FULL song.

"Well, I'm about to have archery and you're about to have canoeing. So lets go." She said, getting up and dusting the sand off her shorts. She looked at me with that beautiful smile of hers and outsterched her hand to help me up.

"Yup." I said, taking her hand to get up. I dusted off my shorts and we walked to our activities hand-in-hand. As usual.

I dropped Annabeth off at her archery practice, gave her a kiss, and headed to canoeing.

"Can't wait till tonight, huh Percy?" Asked Cade from behind me.

"Nope," I replied, smiling like crazy.


	6. Dance: Part 1

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

It's about time for us to go on. We are sitting in the Big House waiting for Chiron to come and get us.

"Wow, this is it." Said Cade, pulling up a chair beside me.

"Yup, we'll be signing autographs before you know it," I said in my best 'cool' voice.

"No doubt." Said Cade, with a little laugh. Amused. Then, like always, he zoned out and was in space.

Cade is my best friend. I can go and talk to him about everything. We are like 'Double Trouble' too. We pull some of the sweetest pranks on the face of the Earth. We get in so much trouble for doing them too, but it's worth it. I mean, come on, seeing the Ares cabins faces when they see their cabin painted pink and flowers running up and down the walls is the funniest thing you will ever see! Man, there was this one time…

"Ready?" Said Chiron, trotting into the Big House. I got up and so did Cade, Tony, Matthew, and Mark.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I said, speaking for all of the band as the lead singer does.

Chiron smiled and signaled us to follow him. We followed Chiron onto the stage where he gave us a few 'good lucks' and went to join the crowd.

"Hey guys, I guess we'll do 'Duck and Run' first." I said into the mic. I gave a nod to my band and the music started.

Like the good ole Cade himself said, this is it!

_To this world I'm unimportant  
Just because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around  
All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!  
I am already here,  
Down on my knees  
I am already here, on no, I am  
Already here  
I must have told you a thousand times,  
I am not running away  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
No pass away  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone  
There is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck away  
Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there  
Is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here_

I'm sweating like crazy but I feel great! The crowds screaming and cheering hurt my ears but that's alright.

Oh crap, what song now? I know, I'll ask Cade.

What song now? I mouthed to Cade. Cade then went into thinking mode for about 3 seconds the mouthed, HERE WITHOUT YOU!

I nodded, then said into the mic, "We are going to do 'Here Without You' now. I'm dedicating this to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." I saw Annabeth smile at me and my stomach did a backflip, gods I love her smile.

"Cough Jackson cough Annabeth Jackson cough cough." Said Cade into the mic.

"Haha, very funny Cade." I said then signaled for the music to start.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
  
**The next Chapter will be the other songs so bear with me!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Dance: Part 2

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

I looked up to see what the crowds reaction. They we're going crazy like I predicted. I could tell right then that we would all have hoarse voices tomorrow.

I looked at Cade and he was smiling and apparently liking the way the crowd was cheering and screaming. I couldn't blame him, it is pretty cool.

I then looked at Annabeth and and gave a look that asked her 'How did we do?'

She screamed, "AWESOME!!"

I then felt really good. Well, better.

I was about to ask Cade, Tony, or Matthew what song we should do next but then music started playing…..

"WHEN I'M GONE!!" Yelled Cade. Then I began singing.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone...  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

WOW!! I'm really major sweating now. Man, I thought, it's bad that my water powers don't extend to sweat.

The crowd is screaming, whistling, and cheering pretty loudly now. More, if that's possible.

Okay, my turn to pick what song to do. Can't Stop sounds pretty good about right now. What the Hades. Let's do Can't Stop.

"CAN'T STOP!!" I yelled over the screaming so the crowd and the rest of the band could hear me.

They did. The screaming stopped as the music started…

_Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Mop Top he says I'm gonna win big  
choose not a life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
defunkt the pistol that you pay for  
this punk the feeling that you stay for  
in time I want to be your best friend  
eastside love is living on the west end  
Knocked out but boy you better come to  
don't die you know the truth is some do  
go write your message on the pavement  
burning so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
go ask the dust for any answers  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers_

The world I love  
the tears I drop  
to be part of  
the wave can't stop  
ever wonder if it's all for you  
the world I love  
the trains I hop  
to be part of  
the wave can't stop  
come and tell me when it's time to

Sweetheart is bleeding in the snow cone  
so smart she's leading me to ozone  
Music the great communicator  
use two sticks to make it in the nature  
I'll get you into penetration  
the gender of a generation  
the birth of every other nation  
worth your weight the gold of meditation  
This chapter's going to be a close one  
smoke rings I know you're going to blow one  
all on a spaceship persevering  
use my hands for everything but steering  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you  
Mop tops are happy when they feed you  
J. butterfly is in the treetop  
birds that blow the meaning into bebop

The world I love  
the tears I drop  
to be part of  
the wave can't stop  
ever wonder if it's all for you  
the world I love  
the trains I hop  
to be part of  
the wave can't stop  
come and tell me when it's time to

Kick start the golden generator  
sweet talk but don't intimidate her  
can't stop the Gods from engineering  
feel no need for any interfering  
your image in the dictionary  
this life is more than ordinary  
can I get 2 maybe even 3 of these  
coming from a space  
to teach you of the pliedes  
can't stop the spirits when they need you  
this life is more than just a read through

I feel rreally good. My heart is pounding atleast 150 miles per hour and I'm still sweating like crazy. GODS it's hot out here, or is it just me.

Okay, okay. Time for the last song. What should it be? Definitely a Red Hot Chili Pepper's song because we've only done one of their songs. Okay,(thinking) Stadium Arcadium! Perfect!!

"Cade!" I yelled.

"What?!" He yelled back

"STADIUM ARCADIUM!" I yelled so he could hear me/

He nodded an then did something to tell Matthew and Tony.

No later than 6 seconds after I told Cade what song the music started and was playing 'Stadium Arcadium'

Well, give it your all Percy. I thought. It's the last song of the night, give it your all.

"STADIUM ARCADIUM!" I yelled into the mic.

_Bells around St. Petersburg  
When I saw you_

I hope I get what you deserve  
And this is where I find

Smoke surrounds your perfect face  
And I'm falling

Pushing a broom out into a space  
And this where I find a way

(Chorus)  
The stadium arcadium  
A mirror to the moon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
State of the art  
Until the clouds come crashing

Stranger things have happened  
Both before and after noon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
Pushin' myself  
And no I don't mind asking  
Now

Alone inside my forest room  
And it's storming

I never thought I'd be in bloom  
But this is where I start

Derelict days and the stereo plays  
For the all night crowd  
That it cannot phase  
And I'm calling

Tedious weeds that the media breeds  
But the animal gets what the animal needs  
And I'm sorry

(Chorus)  
The stadium arcadium  
A mirror to the moon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
State of the art  
Until the clouds come crashing

Stranger things have happened  
Both before and after noon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
Pushin' myself  
And no I don't mind asking  
Now

And this is where I find

Rays of dust that wrap around  
Your citizen

Kind enough to disavow  
And this is where I stand

(Chorus)  
The stadium arcadium  
A mirror to the moon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
State of the art  
Until the clouds come crashing

Stranger things have happened  
Both before and after noon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
Pushin' myself  
And no I don't mind asking

The stadium arcadium  
A mirror to the moon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
State of the art  
Until the clouds come crashing

Stranger things have happened  
Both before and after noon  
Well I'm forming and I'm warming  
To you

...


	8. Audria Oceanus

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

Everyone was clapping and cheering. I was trying to spot Annabeth. There she is. She's with 6 other girls and they were talking about something.

"Hey everybody, I'm going to go get the DJ and then he'll get up here." I said into the mic.

"OKAY!" Screamed everyone. I smiled and then jogged off stage and went to the Big House.

The DJ was at the table playing pinochle with Mr. D. The DJ's name is DJ Dan. I like it, it's got a ring to it you know? DJ Dan was wearing some dark jeans, a black element t-shirt, some bling and a sideways hat that said DC on it. You know, the skateboard DC.

We got DJ Dan from Olympus. We thought it would be better to get him than some mortal DJ. He's way better than a mortal DJ anyways.

"Hey, DJ Dan, you ready?" I asked him.

He looked up and then said, "Yeah Jackson. I'm ready. How you been doing"

"Good, good, good. I got myself a good girlfriend."

"Yeah," He began as he walked out the door. " I know, it's all over Hephaestus TV."

"Uh… um... okay." I said. People just don't' know what stay in your own business means, do they? Well, apparently not.

DJ Dan and I walked to the stage. I introduced him and then I went over to Annabeth.

She was still where she was at when I left. Dang, girls can talk.

I walked to her and got the first look of what she was wearing. She was wearing jeans and an Aeropostale t-shirt which looked really good on her. She had her hair down and gently flowing down her back. She wasn't wearing make-up, she didn't have to though. She didn't need it. She looked beautiful tonight. Like everyday.

Oh, and me. I was wearing dark jeans and a volcom t-shirt. Volcom is a skateboard group, like DC, Fallen, and Zoo York. It has the volcom sign on it and the word volcom beneath it. I was also wearing my camp necklace like all ways. Pretty simple for me.

"Hey, seaweed brain. I LOVED your performance!" She said.

"Thanks. I'm your boyfriend and you still call me seaweed brain?" I said. Not complaining, just joking around. I love the name seaweed brain.

"Yes, yes I do." She said with a smile on her that just had to make me smile to.

Then a new song came on. I had no clue what song it was but I like the tune to it.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Annabeth with my hand out for her to take it.

"Yes you may." She said while taking my hand,

I lead her out onto the dance floor and I placed my hands around her waist pulling her more toward me. She then rapped her arms around my neck and we danced what seemed like forever. Then the song 'Forever' came on. Weird.

It's around midnight and Annabeth and I are on top of Half Blood Hill. She has her head on my shoulder and I have my arms around her. It feels so right. Like it was meant to be, forever.

Then I heard something rustle in the bushes across from where Annabeth and me were sitting. A figure came out and It looked like a girl to me.

"Help." The person, which was definitely a girl, said.

"Annabeth, " I whispered. " There's a girl right there."

"I know that seaweed brain." Yep, she's definitely awake.

"Help." The girl said again. I got up went over to her. I could she what she looked like even though it's pure blackness outside. She had black hair pulled back in a pony tail, 5"6 probably, she had a charm bracelet on. Silver, to be exact. It had ocean charms on it. I got a look at her eyes and they were sea green, patterned like a turtles back. She had jeans on and a white t-shirt on that said 'Woodville High School Basketball' She was holding a led pencil like it depended on her life.

"Help." She said, then collapsed into my arms. She had blacked-out. I carried her to the Big House with a sleepy Annabeth walking beside me.

When we got there I knocked, and Chiron came out.

"Hello?" He said, yawning.

"Um, Help!" I said. Then Chiron had just seemed to notice what was happening.

"Oh! Hurry, come in." He said gesturing for us to come in.

I went and set the girl on a bed and Chiron Spoke first.

"Well, another Half-Blood apparently. Since she got past the borders."

"Yeah, but who is she?" I asked, totally confused.

"I don't know." Chiron said, shaking his head. He looked troubled.

"Hello?" The girl spoke.

"Hey, you're alright. No worries. I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?"

She must have realized where she was at because she said, "I'm Audria Oceanus, Daughter of Poseidon."


	9. Quest and Details

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

We all stared at the girl, Audria Oceanus, with our mouths' shaped like O's. My dad, Poseidon, had sired another kid? He has already got in a lot of trouble with me. I can't wait to see what Zues will do now.

Like I said before, she had sea green eyes patterned like turtles back, black hair, and she didn't have freckles. Like me, I had all those things, except the turtle eyes. Cade will get a kick out of this.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon?" Asked Chiron.

"Yes. I was living in Alabama but my mom, step-dad, two step siblings, and me moved to New York yesterday. I was attacked by a HUGE hellhound. I know hellhounds are already huge but that thing was 5 times bigger than a regular hellhound." She said.

"Hades probably found out. The same happened with you too Percy." Chiron said, nodding to me.

"Yes, I know how that feels." I said, thinking back on my first year at Camp Half-Blood.

"And... you are?" Audria asked me.

"Oh! I'm Percy Jackson and I'm also a child of Poseidon.

"Oh, okay!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

I know how she felt, that she has finally found someone to relate to. It feels good to know that there's someone else out there like you.

"Percy, Annabeth, go on and go to your cabins. We will talk in the morning." Chiron told us.

Annabeth and I told Audria goodnight and went to our cabins.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock beside my bed. It read 7:15. Breakfast is in 15 minutes. Perfect timing.

I got out of bed, went and took a shower, and then got some cloths on. I walked out at exactly 7:25. I walked to the pavilion and sat down at my table, alone.

I saw Annabeth as soon as she saw me and she waved. I just winked and smiled. She was blushing which made me smile even more, if that was possible.

Then Chiron came in with Audria. This will be an interesting breakfast. Audria sat down at the table with Mr. D.

"Listen up campers," Chiron began. "We have a new camper. Her name is Audria Oceanus. She is a daughter of Poseidon." That got there attention.

"What's up with her last name? Oceanus is a Titan." Asked a guy from the Hermes cabin. He was determined a Hermes kid over the year while I wasn't here.

"When I was born My father, Poseidon, and Oceanus was best friends. Oceanus didn't like the war going on between the gods and the Titans. He was on our side." Audria said.

"When I was born he gave me a gift, which to this day I still don't know what that gift is. My father told me that Oceanus said that the gift is a 'power gift'. Oceanus watched me grow up along with my father. They came to my softball and basketball games often, when they could stow away from Olympus. Oceanus was always there for me. He was like a second father to me, but then Olympus threw Oceanus into the 'Titan Jail'. I haven't seen him since." Audria said. Then looked down, pained.

"We will talk about this in the Big House after breakfast." Chiron said firmly. Then He looked at me, then at Annabeth. We both nodded and continued with breakfast.

When breakfast was over Annabeth and I went to the Big House. Chiron and Audria had left half way through breakfast and was already there.

"Sit down, both of you." Chiron told us.

We did as told and the meeting was in session.

"Audria has told us the news. The gods, yes all the gods, have been captured by the Titans. We don't know how. But you, Percy, have a quest in your hands. Do you accept it?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes." I said. I've had a quest before, but about saving all the gods. This one will be difficult.

"Well, you know the drill." He nodded for me to go consult the Oracle. Annabeth kissed me and then I walked up the stairs.

I walked up to the attic door and it opened without me pushing it. Spooky, must be the wind.

I slowly walked in front of the Oracle._ I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"How do I save the gods?"

If the Oracle can smile, it just did.

_Four shall go where the gods suffer_

_Don't get held back by the blocker_

_You will need to be very careful_

_You might be blameful_

_Love will be tested_

_You wouldn't want it ended_

_Play it right and you'll come back with victory_

_Or your quest will turn out badly_

I was speechless, completely speechless. I couldn't even think, but somehow I was able to walk back down the stairs. When I saw Annabeth it was like being awoken from a dream.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

"_Four shall go where the gods suffer. Don't get held back by the blocker. Be very careful. You might be blameful. Love will be tested. You wouldn't want it ended. Play it right and you'll come back with victory. Or your quest will turn our badly_." I said.

Annabeth was thinking, as always.

"So, obviously, four people are going." Annabeth said.

"Yes, what people are going Percy?" Chrion asked.

"Um… Annabeth, Audria, Cade, and me." I said with satisfaction.

"I'll do it!" Said Annabeth.

"Me too!" Said Audria. Well, now time for Cade to answer.

"Hey." I said, walking up to Cade, he was at archery practice.

"Hey dude." He said, "What's up?"

Here it goes, "Ahh, nothing much. Just a quest that I want you to attend."

He stopped with wide eyes. "A quest? Me? Go on a quest?"

He wasn't acting nervous, he was acting happily. Jumping up and down and everything.

"Well, yeah!!" He said.

"Good. Annabeth, Audria, and me and you leave in the morning."

"Audria?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah." I said, whispering this next part. "She's my half sister. We will fill you in later Cade. I'm sure you two will be best friends before you know it." I said, smiling about the last part.

I wanted my sister to have good friends like me. Not like a Luke, but like a Cade. I'm sure he'll protect her when I'm not there to. He's a good person like that.

I walked back to the Big House to find Annabeth and Audria talking like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey guys, Cade said he'll go. He looking forward to meeting the new child of Poseidon too." I said.

"Oh, that's me. My bad. I have the attention span of a squirrel. Sorry." Audria said.

"S'kay, I do to. Things get boring for me easy." I said. The whole truth though. It's really hard to pay attention. You know, easier said than done. I love that saying.

The rest of the day went on as a normal would have. Audria was shone around Camp by Cade. They seemed to get along good, a specially for a Daughter of Poseidon and a Son of Athena. Like I said before, they'll be best friends in no time.

We all went to our cabins after dinner. We all needed the sleep. We had a big day tomorrow, our quest.


	10. Quest Morning

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the Gods

Morning came all to fast. I opened my eyes to a sunny day, and realized that Audria had already gotten up.

I looked over at the clock and it read: 9:13. I bet everyone's wondering where the Hades I'm at.

I got up, put a pair of jeans on, put a shirt on, and headed out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found the quest crew in the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D and Chiron.

"I still don't get it," Said Audria, obviously referring to the game. The Audria saw me and said, " Oh hey bro! I bet you slept pretty darn good since you slept for over 11 hours." She said.

" Ha ha ha. And yes, I slept wonderfully." I said walking over to sit next to Annabeth.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," She said.

"Morning to you too Wisegirl," I said, sitting next to her and kissing her softly on her cheek.

Audria and Cade looked at each other. And may I add, at the same time. You would have had to have been there to understand how awesome that was.

Anyways, back the Audria and Cade.

The shared a 'look' for about 5 seconds and said, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Everyone started cracking up. I don't even remember what we was laughing about afterwards.

"Okay. So since Mr. sleeping beauty over here has woken up you all can go. Argus will take into the city then you all are on your own. And good luck might I add." Chiron said with a huge smile on his face, but a little worry too.

"Thanks Chiron." Annabeth said. Then took my hand and walked me out with Audria and Cade behind talking about something probably totally random and NOT normal in a teenagers life. But hey, what is normal when you're a half-blood?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, short. really, extremely short. but I had to get something out. And btw... PJO MOVIE DATE RELEASE HAS BEEN CHANGED!!! JULY 2, 2010!!!! A WHOLE OTHER FREAKING YEAR!!!! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW. AND THE OLD DATE WAS ON MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY TOO!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!.......AGH!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	11. Reality

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know, I know. I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! I got my computer up and running just a couple of weeks ago. And now.................. I'M BACK WITH: PERCY JACKSON AND THE QUEST TO SAVE THE GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We were all in the van heading into New York City.

Cade and Audria, in the middle, and Annabeth and me in the back. Oh, yeah, and Argus up front driving. Who else?

"Well... I'm a catcher in softball. A wing and guard in basketball. And a middle fielder in soccer." Said Audria. Obviously talking to Cade.

"Cool! I play basketball and football. Guard in Basketball, middle line backer in football." Cade said, proud of himself.

"Wicked!" Audria exclaimed.

"Okay, kiddos!" Said Argus all of a sudden, "We're here! As you all know your belongings are in the back. Time to save the gods!"

Ookay.... Argus isn't usually like this... but, whatever.

We all got out and got our bags in silence. Well, except for Audria and Cade. They were still telling each other everything about them. _Well,_ I thought,_ I predicted correctly._

"Okay... so what now?" Asked Audria, staring off into space. Not thinking though, probably.. well... I really don't know. Annabeth had on her 'thinking' face, and so did Cade. Me? Well, I was just standing there like a seaweed brain. As always.

"Well, it's noon. So how 'bout we get a taxi to your mom's house. We can eat lunch there." Annabeth said, looking at me for approval. After all, it is_ my_ quest.

It sounded like a pretty good plan.

"Okay then. Lets find a taxi." I replied.

We walked down the sidewalk, yelling at taxi's like idiots. Okay, okay. That was just Audria... OKAY! _And _me. There!

We finally got one to pull over and we all climbed in. Me in the passengers seat, and the others in the back.

"Where to Mr.?" The taxi driver asked.

"East 60th street. Upper east side Manhattan." I replied.

"Okay Sir."

Nobody said anything on the way. Almost complete silence. Well, except for the radio and the faded sound of the car's engine working. I liked the song that was playing, Here Without You by Three Doors Down. I peeked at Annabeth, sitting behind the driver, and smiled at her. She smiled back. She knew. I smiled at myself, remembering the dance.

I turned my head to see what Cade and Audria were doing.

They were staring out their window, at the passing sites, bewildered. They've never been to Manhattan before. It's good for them to see as much of this world as they can before the war. Cause the reality is, some of us aren't coming out of the war alive. Reality... _sigh.. _what a scary place.


	12. NOT A CHAPTER!

by: surfgirl

Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods

******THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! **

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was incredibly short. But I promise that the next few chapters will have a lot of romance, action, and adventure.. and A LOT longer to make up for the short chapters and the long wait!!! **

**Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!**

~surfgirl~


	13. Balcony

by: surfgirl

**Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods**

When we arrived outside the apartment building, we gathered our stuff. I payed the driver, and walked in.

"Here we are." I said, my mom would be delighted to see that Annabeth and me were together. Cade, Audria, beware.. she gives killer hugs. Literally.

"Yup." Said Audria.

"I wonder what your mom's like." Said Cade, walking to the elevator.

Audria followed beside him, looking at the lobby, observing.

Annabeth and me walked behind them, strangely silent. I don't know why, but she's probably thinking about something. You don't want to interrupt her thinking. End of story.

We got into the elevator, and I pushed the button with the 7 on it. We don't live that far up. My mom isn't so fond of heights.

We reached the 7th floor in a matter of seconds, and stepped out, in a complete of four. Something you see on movies.

I laughed quietly and walked to the door with a 713 on it. There's 100 rooms on each floor, just thought you'd like to know.

I knocked three times and in a split second, the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood my mom, the same as I left her.

"PERCY!!" She exclaimed, obviously excited. She gave me one of her killer hugs, and i was out of breathe quick.

"Mom... can't... breath.." I managed to say.

"Oh, sorry." She said, then moved on to Annabeth.

"Good to see you to Miss Jackson." She huffed, out of breathe to.

"And these kids are..." She said to me, waiting for me to finish her sentence.

"Oh, yeah. This is Cade." I said, pointing at Cade, "And this is Audria... my half sister."

"OH! Nice to meet you." She said, Then(of course) giving them both a hug.

"Help... me.." Cade whispered.

Audria just stood there, stiff as a board.

I chuckled, and Audria gave me a very mean glare. Scary, even. I turned away, and Annabeth smirked. Audria just smiled. I would've expected her to bust out laughing. I sure would've.

"Oh!" My mom said, just realizing that we all were still in the hallway. "Come in! Come in!"

I walked in without hesitation, but the others were a different story. They came in, slowly. They weren't scared, more observant than anything else.

"Come on..." I said.

"Shut up." Said Annabeth, walking past me to go talk to my mom.

I followed. Audria and Cade were on the couch, watching some movie. Oh, yeah, 'The Longest Yard'. That's a pretty good movie.

"Hey mom." I said, causally, like any other day.

"Do you think we could stay here till tomorrow, around lunch?" I asked, sure that she would say yes.

"Of course! The girls can take your room, and you boys can take the couches." She said, a smile on her face.

"Okay." I said. I didn't mind if Annabeth and Audria took my room. After all, Annabeth's my girlfriend, and Audria's my half sister. As long as they don't go snooping around...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Audria's POV**

I decided to go and take o look around Manhattan. Cade came with me, while Annabeth and Percy stayed behind.

We were walking down the street, just talking away, when I saw a basketball court. Yes!!

"Come on, Cade! There's a b-ball court!" I said, dragging him along.

I grabbed a basketball and dribbled in for a lay-up.

We shot and talked for who knows how long.

I noticed it started to get quiet, so I said, "Come on, Cade. We'd better get going before they start a search party for us."

"Yeah, you're right. That would suck when they found us. They'd beat us to death."

We both laughed, picturing it in our minds.

We walked back to Percy's place, talking away, like usual.

"So, who's your favorite MLB team?" Cade asked.

"New York Yankees. You?"

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!! Boston Red Sox!" He said, a smile on his face.

"Aw, shut up." I said, pushing him a little.

He pushed back, playfully. We kept it going till I pushed a little too hard...

"Sorry." I said, while helping him up off the ground.

"S'kay. I was asking for it. Note to self: Don't ask for it anymore."

I started laughing like crazy.

I looked at him after I was finished with my laugh attack. He was smiling, a smile of amusement. I started to blush. He's so cu- NOOOO!!! I WAS _NOT_ABOUT TO THINK THAT!!! He's a son of Athena. Stop Audria Oceanus, Stop.

We arrived at Percy's, just in time for dinner.

"PIZZA!!!" Said Cade.

We all sat in the living room and watched a football game. I forget who was playing because we weren't really watching it. We were all talking.

"So Audria, you play basketball?" Asked Sally.

"Yes ma'am."

"What position?"

"Wing and Guard."

She just smiled. Umm... What's the joke here?

"My mom played in college." Percy said.

"No way! That's awesome! What team?" I asked.

"New York U."

"Wow!" I said, looking at the smiling Sally.

"Come on, Audria. I'll show some pictures and articles." She said, getting up and motioning me to follow her. I obeyed.

She lead me to an office. She went behind the desk and got out a binder. It had 'NYU' on it, and a bobcat around the N. It was pretty cool, the binder I mean. She opened it and there were a lot of pictures of her. One was of her bringing it down the court. Another of her shooting a three.

"I stripped it, too." She said, knowing which one I was looking at.

She was really good according to the articles. There was a lot of them, too. Like, A LOT! I was speechless. Completely speechless.

There was one article that caught my eye though. It read:

**NYU STAR OFFERED TO PLAY IN THE WNBA**

**Sally Jackson, NYU Basketball Star was offered to play in the WNBA. For the Houston Comets. But, to all of our shock, she turned them down because-**

"I was pregnant with Percy. It broke my heart that I couldn't play for them. I really wanted to. But I don't regret it. I got Percy instead, And I'm as happy as ever. I really am. He's growing up to be a great boy."

"Whoa.." Was all I had to say.

"If you need any help.. I'm sure I can do just that. With anything, not just basketball." She winked at me and walked out of the room. I followed and when I got into the room with all the others, I only had one word to say.

"Wow."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Night time. Audria's POV.**

It was time for sunset. I love watching the sunset. Just me, the beautiful sky it's wonderful sunset, and peace. No worries... No worries.. No fighting(Even though I love fighting, its good to get away from it.)... and no confusion.

I say confusion because. well, I've never felt this way about another person before. Yeah, you guessed who, Cade "the incredible" Yates. He's so sweet, and understanding, and kind, and so opened minded.. telling me everything about him. Like he already trusts me.

But we've only known each other for two day, three tomorrow. Jeez, now I'm counting..

_Admit it, Audria, you're in love with a son of Athena._

But he's a son of ATHENA!! Athena hates Poseidon... and his kids.

_But she allowed Percy and Annabeth to be together._

Yeah, but Annabeth wanted him, to be with him. And Athena couldn't make her unhappy. And besides, Cade doesn't like me... Just forget it...

_Have hope, Audria. Good bye. _

Stupid voice.

I shook off all those thoughts and went to the back door that lead out to the balcony. The room is one of the ones at the back side of the building. So they got a balcony. I slipped through the door, silently. Perfect view.

And perfect timing... I thoughy. The sun was just setting. Everyone else was in the house watching TV or something like that. I just sat down on a bench and watched the show.

The sun was alight all of a sudden. It was orange, and so was the sky across the sun. It was breathe taking.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes." A familiar voice spoke. "Yes you are."

I looked to my right, and there sat a completely relaxed son of Athena, watching the sunset.

I didn't know how to react. So, I... pushed... him.. off the bench...

He landed with a _THUD!!!_

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head as he got up.

I blushed in reply. OHMYGODS!!! I don't blush!!

"Yeah, that was pretty corny." He said, smirking as he saw me blushing.

I turned my head back to the sunset and said, "Sorry."

He came and sat next to me. I turned my head to look at him...

And found myself face to face, like, literally. Nose touching. But, for some reason, I didn't turn my head. And I had a feeling that I wouldn't even if someone yelled "HADES!!!"

"Don't be." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in.

I did the same. And then our lips hit. Gently, put passionately. It was the moment of my entire life...

**Not as long as I hoped... but I think its pretty good. Review if you want.**

~surfgirl~


	14. Talkative

by: ~surfgirl~

**Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods**

**Audria's POV**

I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes, despite the urge to keep them shut, and found that the bright light was coming from the window. I didn't want to get up just yet. Wait, did last night really happen? Okay, that sounded soooo wrong. Let me rephrase that: Did Cade and me really kiss? Yeah, that sounded better. HOLY HADES!!! WE DID!!! Or... or maybe it was just a dream. Man, I sure hope not.

I got up off of my sleeping bag. I slept on the floor, while Annabeth took the bed. I didn't mind. The floor isn't that bad anyway.

I got some fresh clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to change. It was very neat, the bathroom I mean. Very cool, a mural of a dolphin, bubbles the sea creature, swimming in the beautiful ocean. I quickly changed, and went to the living room.

Percy and Annabeth was cuddled up together on one end of the couch, and Cade was on the other end. He was just sitting there, watching the news, drinking something.. probably milk or orange juice. Peaceful as could be...

"Mornin' sis." Said Percy, tearing me away from my gaze.

"Morning." I said.

Cade turned his head to see me, smiling. He waved his hand at me, then to the couch, beside him. He wanted me to sit next to him.

I slowly walked to the couch. I sat next to him, looking up to see his face.

"Mornin'." He said, smiling. Yeah, it happened. Wow.. we really did kiss. Yeah... whoa.

"Morning to you, too." I said. I gave him a look, a look that said 'I-need-to-speak-to-you-right-NOW!'.

He grabbed my hand, gently, and picked me off of the couch. He led me onto the balcony. Ha! The balcony.. of course.

"So....." He began.

"Yeah. About last night... on the balcony..." I said.

He smiled, "Yes."

"Well, I was wondering... did that really happen?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Was all i had to say. Well, I would've said 'YES!!!'... but that would be a little_ too _akward.

"Uh huh." He said, still smiling

"You... meant to do that?" I asked.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Why exactly?"

"Well, because, I really like you. You make me happy. I can tell you anything. I can be myself around you, and not be afraid if you like me or not. I feel... like there's some kind of connection between us. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I know." I said.

Then I walked up to him and kissed him.

"I really like you, too." I said. He smiled, kinda relieved smile.

He took my hand and led me to the living room where everyone else was.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and me was watching the news(her pick) when Audria and Cade came back in hand-in-hand. Annabeth looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. She seemed to be asking, 'What is this? When did this happen'. I just smiled at her.

"So," I began. "We can eat lunch here and then head out."

"Okay." Audria and Cade said, together. Freaky.

"Fine with me." Annabeth said, then pecked me on the cheek and got up. She went down the hallway so I suppose that she either went to the bathroom or went to my room.

Cade and Audria sat down on the other end of the couch, still hand-in-hand.

Cade turned to look at me, and I gave him a meaningful look.

He whispered in Audria's ear and got up. I followed him to the kitchen.

"So..." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well," he began. "We kinda.. hooked... up."

"How, when, and why?" I asked.

"How? I kissed her and she kissed me. When? Last night on the balcony. Why? I really, really like her. So, please don't hurt me."

I laughed. "Dude, chill. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're like a freakin' brother to me, man. And for the going out piece? I'm cool with it. I know that you mean when you say that you love her. I'm pretty darn sure that you're not gonna hurt her."

"Hey, I didn't say love." He said, confusion and his face.

I laughed again. "But you do. Trust me, you do. I can tell."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded and said. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"You know she loves you, too, right?

"Well, I don't know about that now." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, she does. Just remember that, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay, I will."

I smiled and started to walk away, but Cade called, "And, Percy?"

I turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"Thanks, man. Not just for now, but for everything." He said, a smile of appreciation on his face.

I smiled. "No problem, man. No problem."

I turned and walked back into the living room. Annabeth was back and was waiting for me on the couch, smiling widely. She must have found out from Audria while Cade and me was talking in the kitchen.

I smiled back at her. I turned my head to look at Audria. I winked and mouthed, 'Good job'. She blushed and turned her head to see the TV.

I went and sat next to Annabeth. I wrapped my arms around her and she crawled onto my lap. I set my head on top of hers and watched the news. Sports news this time. Way better than that boring news.

* * *

When everyone got ready, we walked to the nearest fast food restaurant. Cade and me did the ordering, while the girls went to find us a table. After we ordered and got our food we walked to where Annabeth and Audria were sitting. Audria was sitting on the other side of the table across from Annabeth. Cade took the seat next to Audria(duh!), and I took the one next to Annabeth(again... DUH!).

"So..." Began Cade.

"Yeah...?" Replied Annabeth.

"Where are we gonna start?"

"Probably take a bus to... Morristown. That would be a good place to start. Not that big, but it'll work." Annabeth said, satisfiedwith her plan. I liked it. It wasn't that complicated, easy enough for me to understand.

"Yeah... 40.8 miles... about 50 minutes... Yeah, good plan sis." Cade said. Okay... now I'm lost. How in the name of Zeus did he know it was 40.8 miles?!?! I mean, he could be wrong... I couldn't tell you if he is. And besides, he's a son a Athena, I think he knows what he's talking about.

Annabeth nodded her head, "Thanks bro."

Cade smiled and began eating his food. Audria and me were just sitting there, like 'ooooookaaaaayyyy. Whatever you say.' The others ate in silence after that, probably thinking about what our quest was gonna be like. I, on the other hand, was humming to the song that was playing, coming out of the little black speakers on the ceiling. I wasn't nervous at all, I've been on 4 quests all ready. I count that one two years ago that I wasn't supposed to go on... but I went anyway. And Zoe Nightshade did say that I was part of the quest, so ha!

After we finished we all got up and threw away our trash and headed out the door. We went back to my apartment to get our stuff and tell my mom bye, cause she would freak if we didn't say good bye and get killer hugs. And we really needed our stuff, too.

When we got there my mom was on the couch watching something on the TV. She looked up when I shut the door, which made a pretty loud sound(whoops). She smiled and said hey, we replied and all walked back to my room where our stuff was.

"Okay. So, Percy, you got the money in your bag, correct?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, "Yup."

Annabeth smiled at me and continued. "Good. So we're all ready to go, then?"

"Yup." Said Cade.

"Uh huh." Said Audria.

"You betcha." I said, smiling at Annabeth. This is our 4th quest together. I just hope it ain't the last one.

"Lets go!" Said Annabeth.

We all said bye to my mom and gave her hugs. Her eyes were tearing up from us having to leave.

"Bye mom. I love you." I said, again. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

After my mom shut the door Audria said, "Lets do this thing!!!"

She seemed very excited, even though there was a possibility that one of us may die... maybe all of us... You never know.

Audria grabbed Cade's hand and raced to the elevator. Annabeth and me ran to catch the elevator before it closed. My shirt got caught in the door and I had to jerk it out before it totally ripped of my body. I got it out! Then we all started laughing till our sides hurt. When the elevator opened we walked out into the lobby. We starting walking to the nearest bus stop, talking away. Yeah, I know. We are some pretty talkative people.


	15. Awesome like that

We got on a bus and headed toward Morristown at exactly 12:13. Pretty good progress I think. There were two aisles of seats that could fit two people in each seat. So Annabeth and I took one seat and Cade and Audria took the one behind us. Annabeth and I turning around and talk with the new couple most of the way. For about 10 minutes we turned back around and talked privately. Hey! We needed our alone time! Even though there was about 25 people on the bus... We wouldn't get that much alone time on this quest. Except at night. Cade and Audria wouldn't sleep by us more than likely. I didn't mind. I got to be with my girl.

Anyways, back to bus ride.

The girls got to talking about Twilight. Cade and me just sat there quietly listening to their quiet amusing conversation.

"Oh my gods! Edward is soooo gorgeous!" Annabeth said. WHAT?!?!

"Edward's okay I guess. Jacob is the gorgeous one!!" said Audria. I looked at Cade and all the color had faded from his face. Poor kid.

"Eh… Yeah sorta. But I prefer vampires!" Annabeth said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Ew! WEREWOLFS RULE!!!" Audria said/yelled. A couple looked to see what was going on. But they looked away with a "oh it's just those teenagers" look on their faces.

"Psh! Vampires are gorgeous creatures. Edward's really hot ain't he Percy?" Annabeth said, bumping me with her shoulder. Is she… is she trying to make me jealous of a fictional character? Oh… she's got it coming.

"Hey Cade!" I said, with a sly look on my face.

"Hmm?" He said, like he just woke up from a daydream.

"Rosalie's really something ain't she?!" I said. I tilted my head and winked, so only he could see it. He got my idea. Here comes the fun!

"Heck yeah! Won't get no better than that! Ain't that right bro?!" He said, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! And what about Alice?! *whistles* She's definitely something to look at!" I said. I looked at Annabeth and Audria and their faces were blood red. Uh oh. Too far?

"Percy…" Annabeth said through her teeth. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately."

I gulped, "Yeah…"

We turned around in our seats and I could hear Audria and Cade arguing.

"What the Hadeswas _that _about Percy?!" Annabeth asked me.

"I knew what you was doin'! The shoulder bump and all the talking about Edward! You were trying to make me mad!" I told her, my face probably blood red from anger.

"I was just having some fun! Give a girl a break! I can talk about Edward if I want!" Annabeth said. I was eyeing her pocket where she kept her knife, afraid that she would pull it out and use it on me.

"Well what if I don't want to hear about _Edward_?" I asked her.

"Well... wait... Why?" She smiled, "Are you jealous?"

My face got redder, if possible. "NO!!!"

"Awww!!! How cute!! My little Percy is jealous of a fictional character!!" She said, her face was a normal color now.

"I am not! That's the most stupiest thing I've ever heard!!" She just kept smiling. And NO! I am not _jealous_ of a fictional character! That's plain absurd!

"Ookay! Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." She turned around to see what Audria and Cade were doing. But she quickly turned right back towards me.

"Yeah. Lets.. Not bother them." The look on her face told me everything. I guess they made up too. Which reminds me...

"So..." I began.

"Hmm?" Annabeth turned towards me.

"Since they made up... And we made up... Can't we like..." I didn't really want to finish.

She sighed. "Boys."

She kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. Someone coughed and ruined the perfect moment.

"What th-" I stopped short to see Cade and Audria. Cade's hair was messed up and Audria's was too.

I laughed and so did Annabeth. Cade and Audria looked at one another and noticed what we were laughing at. Their mouths made a perfect O and they sunk down in their seats.

"Nice on Cade." I heard Audria mummble.

Cade laughed. "Whoops."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at Morristown 51 minutes after our departure.

"Not bad Cade. 51 minutes." I said.

He smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm pretty darn awesome like that."


	16. Percy got your tongue?

**Hey everybody! I will be updating almost everyday this week! I have a lot of new ideas! Well.... ENJOY!!!**

Morristown was pretty cool. It wasn't anything like Manhattan, their wasn't that many people to be compared to Manhattan. But it was a nice place. Well anyways, we got off the bus on Washington St, Morristown, New Jersey.

We were just walking around and soon we found ourselves on Speedwell Avenue. We just kept walking and then we ended up in Speedwell Park. It was a beautiful park with wild flowers and different kinds of trees everywhere. Grover would die if he saw this. He's been out and about trying to find forest's that are still alive and are not cut down and used as hotels or banks or houses. He would love it here. And the best part about this park is the lake! No pollution what so ever! We walk the lake and sat down, enjoying it while we were here.

Cade was the first to talk since we'd been at the lake. "This is something ain't it?"

"Sure is. Grover would love it here." I said, I probably didn't sound so upbeat because I haven't seen Grover, my best friend, in a while now. I miss him.

"Yeah... yeah he would." Annabeth said, she, too, sounded sad. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her the top of her head.

"He's going to be okay. He'll come back just fine." I whispered into her ear, so only she could hear me.

She nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

So what should we do now? Keep on walking around till we get somewhere? No, I'll let Annabeth and Cade figure that out. I get say if we do it or not though. I am the quest leader after all. I hate being the quest leader. Annabeth or Cade would be a good one. An awesome one in fact. They're smart, brave, and not stupid like me. Audria and me are kinda helpless next to them. In the intelligence that is. I could beat Cade's butt in a sword fight. Annabeth on the other hand... She can beat me sometimes, but sometimes I beat her. I guess it all depends on what our mood is. If we're up to fighting or not.

Audria, I haven't dueled against yet. But she seems pretty good for a newbie. Nico is a real match though. NICO!!! Oh my gods! I haven't checked in on him in a while! Hades... What if he's hurt? Or worse... Captured by Kronos and his evil army full of monsters and demigods. Well, I guess I should check on my little cuz. Won't talk that long.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." I said, getting up and kissing Annabeth on the check.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Sure sure. Don't get yourself hurt bro." Said Audria.

"I won't sis." I told her. I looked at Cadeand his look said 'Your gonna tell me later right?'. He knew that I wasn't just going to take a walk. I would ask someone to come with me if I was just taking a walk. I nodded, letting him know I would. He look satisfied and went back to talking to Audria.

I walked down to the other side of the lake, where no one was. I sat on my knees and commanded the lake to make a little fountain, so I could IM Nico. The water flowed and it was almost silent. I dug through my pockets and found finally a drachma.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows. Please except my offering." I said, and threw the drachma at the fountain and it disappeared in less than a second.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." I said.

An image appeared before my eyes and I saw a boy with a book in his hand. He was looking through it, amused for some reason. Nico Di Angelo was right in front of me. Not literally though.

"HEY NICO!" I screamed, hoping to scare the little son of Hades.

I did. He dropped his book and jumped up at least 2 feet and screamed, "WHAT THE HADES!"

I guess he wasn't expecting any guests.

He turned around and looked at me, his eyes as big as bowling bowls.

"PERCY!!" He screamed, obviously happy to see me.

"Hey cuz! How's it going?" I asked him.

"Hey! Pretty good. As good as a half blood's life can get in these times. If ya know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Well, I'm on a quest right now." I told him.

"Awesome. With who?" He asked, suddenly curious. I haven't told him about Annabeth and me dating yet.

"Annabeth, Cade, and my new half sister, Audria. And by the way, Annabeth and me are dating now." I said, trying to not scream it.

"Awesome dude! Congrats cuz! Wait... Half sister?!" He said, screaming the last part. But not in an angry screaming way, in a shocked screaming way. If you get what I mean.

"Thanks man. Yeah, crazy huh?" I said.

"Totally." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. She's 13, black hair, and her eyes are like mine." I said.

He smiled, "Cool. 13 huh? Cool.. really cool."

It just hit me that Nico is 13, too. Watch out Cade. You might have some competition!

"Well I gotta go. Got to get back to the gang. See you later?" I said, asking the last part, hoping he'd say yes. We are close now, like me and Cade.

"Yeah, sure, whenever dude." He said.

"Awesome. Later cuz." I said.

"Later cuz." He said.

He waved through the IM and disconnected it.

I walked back to the gang and found them talking about the plans for the quest.

"Let's stay here tonight and start fresh in the morning." Cade said.

"We need to get going. We are moving to slow." Annabeth said.

"We ne-" Cade was interrupted by a car engine.

We turned around and there sat a beautiful blue '67 mustang fastback. Not a light blue, but a darkish shiny blue. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I slowly walked toward it, with everyone else following behind me. I saw a note on the hood and grabbed it. It read:

**Dear Percy**

**I hope this will help you on your quest. **

**_Amphitrite_**

"Whoa..." Was all I could say.

"Tell me about it." Cade said, stroking the side of the car. "This thing is a beauty."

I laughed. "I'm talking about this note from Amphitrite. Why would she want to help me?!"

"Probably because you're on a quest to save the gods Seaweed Brain. Your dad is a god, and your dad has a wife. Amphitrite. She wants him back home, safe and sound." Annabeth said.

"Ha ha. I thought she hated me." I said.

"She's just helping you get her husband back, your dad. She still hates you." She said.

"Oh, well, that's good." I said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

She stuck her tongue at me and I grabbed it with my fingers. She whined and I let it go. We all laughed execpt for Annabeth.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Percy got your tongue?" Audria said.

We all cracked up, except for Annabeth who was chasing Audria around yelling, "I'm going to get you Audria! You just wait! I'm gonna get you!"

Annabeth ending up never catching her. Audria's pretty darn fast.

**Thanx for reading!!! Well review and tell me how you thought the chapter was! Talk to you later!!!**


	17. Will I?

**Hello people!!!! This is the 17th chapter!!! YAY!!! **

**Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods**

It's 3:07pm and we are half way to our next stop in Clearfield, Pennsylvania. I found a drivers license with my picture and information on it in the drivers seat. So it was obvious that I would drive. I'm not bad at driving by the way. I'm actually pretty good at it.

Cade and Annabeth had agreed on leaving Morristown after our time at Speedwell Lake. So we had gotten in the car and Annabeth was in the passengers seat, while Cade and Audria was in the back. Annabeth was prowling around and she found a map of the US under her seat. So she said that we should go to Clearfield, Pennsylvania. It was a 4 hour drive and we only stopped once. Good progress I think!

I parked in a hotel parking lot, even though we weren't going to stay there. I had no where else to park. I took the keys out from the ignition and put them in my pocket. We all got out and stretched, then started walking.

I saw something move in the bushes to my left. I nudged Annabeth, Cade, and Audria and pointed to the bushes. The thing moved again, and they instantly understood. I waved my hand toward Annabeth, signaling her to come by me. Annabeth and I were in the front, and Cade and Audria were behind us. I took Riptide out from my pocket and uncapped it. Annabeth had her Yankees cap out, which made her turn invisible when she wore it, and put it on her head. She disappeared instantly, but I could still sense her beside me. I nodded at where Annabeth was, and I could hear her light footsteps going toward the bushes. The thing in the bushes stirred and came out.

In front of me was none other than Thalia Grace, daughter of Zues, and the lieutenant of Artemis. The other hunters were behind here with no expression on their faces.

"Hey _Seaweed Brain_." Thalia said, smiling. I knew she was just messing with me, but still, **no one **calls me Seaweed Brain but Annabeth.

"Hey _Pinecone Face_. The water out of your ears yet?" I said, referring to two years ago when her and I had a fight and I doused her with the water from the creek at Camp Half Blood. And after that the Oracle had decided she needed some fresh air and came out of the attic. That was a thrill.

"Ha ha. Funny funny." She said, turning sour.

"I was at their base..." She mumbled, not meaning for anyone to hear her, but I did.

"And again! You had too many on you!" I said, trying to keep my cool. She was still not over that?!

"If you hadn't taken it and RUIN IT, we would've won!" She yelled, clearly anger now.

"You couldn't have gotten it! You had _way _too many on you!" I screamed, getting really mad. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and saw that her eyes were huge, with confusion and probably shock.

Thalia's face got red with anger and she screamed **right** in my face, "I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT! You just don't believe in me! But guess what **_Seaweed Brain_**?! NO ONES PERFECT!! REMEMBER WESTOVER HALL?!"

"Yeah..." I said, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well remember when I told you that it was YOUR fault that Annabeth was gone?! I thought about taking that back! But I'm not! YOU WERE THE REASON WHY ANNABETH HAD GOTTEN TAKEN AWAY!! GOTTEN _KIDNAPPED_!! YOU didn't stick to the plan! We should've stayed together! But YOU just had to go ruin it! YOU got Annabeth kidnapped! She could've died because of YOU!" She said. I was... shocked. I can't believe she just said that.

It was silent. I couldn't say anything.

After a minute of complete silence Thalia spoke up, shaking her head in disgust.

"I can't believe I left YOU with the prophecy. You'll get us all killed. You'll ruin everything, like always."

I couldn't resist. I swung Riptide at Thalia. She was so shocked she couldn't react in enough time. The blade hit her shoulder and inchor came out. Thalia's immortal, so she would bleed inchor.

I then noticed that tears were running down my face. Not because of hurting Thalia though.

I let Riptide slide through my hand and it dropped to the cement with a _CLANG_.

I turned and ran aimlessly. Not caring where I went as long as I was away from there.

I heard Annabeth, Cade, and Audria screaming my name and running after me. But they stopped. I didn't blame them, I was far ahead of them.

Annabeth stood there looking at me running away, tears running down her face also. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to go back to her and wipe the tears from her face and kiss her passionately and tell her I love her. I really did want to, but I needed some alone time. To think this through.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ended up running till I saw a lake. I sat down and ran my fingers through the cool water. The lake seemed to make me less angry.

Was what Thalia said how she felt? "I can't believe I left YOU with the prophecy. You'll get us all killed. You'll ruin everything, like always."

I really hope she didn't feel that way. I need her when the time comes, my sixteenth birthday. I need her to help me get through this. I need everybody. I still can't believe she said that. Did she really think that I would chose the Titans over the gods?

But that's not the real question here.

The real question is, "Will I?"

**END OF CHAPTER 17!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T PUT THIS UP LAST NIGHT!!! SORRY SORRY!!! Review and tell me how I did. Thanx!!**

~surfgirl~


	18. AN

**Hey people!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry for the long pause in my story!!! I've had basketball camps that lasted a few days and some that lasted a week! I got back from Gulf Shores the 20th and I've had a lot of things going on since then. Example: My cat died. His name was Tigger and I MISS HIM SOO MUCH!!! His birthday is coming up soon(July 4th!) and it will be a very sad day. Hopefully I'll get through it! **

**Okay people. So I had 3 or 4 chapters wrote down and now I can't find them. I am re-writing them, don't worry. Sadly.. the ones I lost were very good. Very action-y and romance-y. But nevertheless!! I will make my new ones just as good!**

**And I've had a few people ask me about Grover. Don't worry! Grover WILL be in it! Just not yet! He will appear when you think he will not! Grover is full of surprises! Especially in this story! **

**SPECIAL APPEARANCES!!! Okay people! Tell me in reviews or PMs who you would like to READ about!!! You know, who you would like to see make a special appearance! Like the gods and goddesses, or half bloods, or even mortals.**

**I'm thinking about making Percabeth complicated. Like, the whole Twilight conversation... A little jealousy! Ya know, just to uh.. spice things up! **

**What do ya'll think about Cadria? Like it? Ew? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!**

**How about Nico?! I'm thinking about making Cade a little jealous! Nico is 13, and so is Audria and Cade. So... A little Nidria?! I just can't wait to write a jealous Cade POV!!! Hahaha! Sorry Cade! Can't help it! I'm guessing ya'll know that Cade is a real person right? And so is Audria. Tell me who you think Audria is! Heehee... this should be fun. Cade knows Audria. Very well might I add. **

**ACTION AND ADVENTURE:**

**Any specific monsters ya'll would like to read about?**

** MYSTERY:**

** In this next chapter there will be a lot of mystery and romance and action! **

**PREVIEW:**

** .... _my shirt was covered in blood. _**

**NO MORE!!! I know I know... a short preview... but it'll just make you wanna read more!!!!**

**Okay... I think that's about it... Get ready for another chapter tonight!!!**

**LOVE YA'LL**

~surfgirl~


	19. PercyTeenagers

**Hey, peoples! I'm sooo incredibly sorry about my abandoned story! My varisty practices and games were keeping me busy busy busy! But, sadly, we lost our game Thursday night to freakin' Athens Bible... So since we didn't win, nor finish second in the Area Tournament, we can't go no farther... That was it. Sandra and Brittany, our two seniors, were... well.... it wasnt pretty.... we all stayed back there for like 30 minutes crying and hugging eachother... it was... very emotional... Sandra, our guard, and Brittany, our post, will be dearly missed....**

**I, sadly, do NOT own PJO... But, I do own the characters Audria and Cade! XD!**

I feel asleep with one hand still in the cool lake. The last thing that I saw was a bird flying across the sky. The bird landed in a nest, about in the middle of a tree. The bird had worms in her mouth, feeding her young. From what I could see, there were three little birds that the big bird, probably their mother, was feeding. I feel asleep, watching the mama bird feeding her little baby birds.

I woke up to an unimaginable pain in my stomach. My hand instinctively flew to my stomach. I gasped. My shirt was covered in blood. Warm, wet, gushing blood. The pain was unbearable. '_Where is everyone?_' I thought. Maybe, if I scream, they'll hear me! Gods that hurt… By the deep wound on my stomach, I could tell that it was an arrow that wounded me. It was like a hole, which arrows would obviously do to you. But that's not the question. The question is, "Who did this to me?" And not to mention, "Why?"

I screamed, and quickly regretted it. My whole body was starting to ache. I felt like dying right then and there, but I kept my head in the game. _'Come on Percy, you can't give up no,' _I told myself. '_Everything will be alright. Think positive._

I tried to think positive, I really did. But when your head, chest, arms, legs, fingers, toes, stomach, knees, elbows, and everything else is killing you, thinking positive is kinda hard.

I screamed again, praying for a response. But, alas, no one came running, no one yelled back. Nature was peaceful, and quite. The birds were flying from one tree to another, the fish were swimming gracefully underneath the lake surface, and bees were not to be heard, for they were in their hives, minding their own business. Everything around me seemed to not notice that I was in extreme pain.

"Help. . . ." I whispered, helplessly.

I whispered _help_ again, and again, and again. Just as I was about to give up and lay my head down in defeat, I heard something. I heard _someone_. And that someone was my true love. Annabeth Chase came running across the ever-so-green grass.

"Percy!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. A look a worry and hurt filled her gorgeous grey eyes.

Annabeth feel to the ground beside me and looked deep into my eyes.

She whispered, "It'll be okay, Percy! I promise!"

My vision started to fade and I squeezed Annabeth's hand with what little strength I had left. I tried to say something, anything, but failed miserably.

"Please, no! Don't leave me, Percy! Stay with me, Percy! Please!" Annabeth screamed.

Then, I fell deep into the darkness.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Please, no! Don't leave me, Percy! Stay with me, Percy! Please!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

His eyes, his gorgeous eyes, then closed slowly.

"No! Percy, please! Don't go! You have to stay with me, please!" I cried, heartbroken.

_He can't leave me_, I thought. _He can't._

I felt for a pulse, and found one. A faint one, but it was there.

"No!" Audria screamed, running toward Percy and me. Cade was right behind her, and when he saw Percy, his face went pale.

"Oh, gods." I heard his whisper.

Thalia ran up, her hunters trailing behind her. Thalia looked at Percy, shocked, and said, "What the Hades happened!?"

"I. . . I don't know for sure, " I said. "His . . . wound . . . looks like he was . . . shot . . . by an arrow."

Thalia shedded a tear and said, looking at Percy, "Oh, gods. How deep is it?"

I looked at his wound, careful not to make him even more uncomfortable. It was deep, alright. _Enough to kill him_, I thought. I quickly shook that thought away, though.

"It's fairly deep. Get some nectar and ambrosia from my bag, Cade." I said.

He ran over to my bag and scanned it.

"Which zipper?" He asked, fiddling with all the zippers.

"Uh, the second one." I quickly said. If we wanted to save him, we'd have to do it quickly.

Cade quickly opened the second section of my bag and grabbed the canteen of nectar and the baggie of ambrosia out of it. He ran quickly over to me and handed me them.

"Thanks." I said. Cade nodded and went to sit by Audria.

"Thalia, do you have a towel or something to set him on? And Cade, there's a box of gauze in my bag, first zipper. Get it for me, please." I asked/commanded..

Cade ran and got the gauze, and Thalia got a big green towel from one of her hunters. Brooke is her name, I think. Thalia handed me the big green towel and Cade set the box of gauze beside me.

"Okay. Now we need to lift him, _very carefully_. Cade, you get his head. I'll get his middle section. Audria, you can support his butt," I smiled, trying to lighten things up for the kids. "And Thaila, you get his legs and feet."

They all nodded, getting into position.

Thalia turned around to face her hunters and said, "Phoebe and Brooke, when we lift Percy, you twos job is to put the towel underneath him. Got it?"

Phoebe and Brooke both nodded and got the big green towel.

Everyone was in position to lift Percy.

"Do. Not. Drop. Him. Got it?" I commanded firmly.

"Ready." Cade said.

"Okay, on 2! I. . . . .2!" I said, lifting him up with the help of my brother and two friends.

Phoebe and Brooke both did their job, laying the big green towel right where I wanted it.

"Okay. Now slowly lower him. And again, no dropping him." I said.

We lowered him slowly and carefully.

I got the nectar and opened Percy's mouth. I dropped a few drops of nectar in his mouth. Then I put a cube of ambrosia in his mouth and let it dissolve.

"Audria, get a cup out of my bag, fourth zipper, and go fill them up with water. Cade, get a small towel out of my bag. Fourth zipper, I think. Thalia, do you have something that I can wrap around his wound? After I clean his wound, I'm going to put gauze on it. Then I need something to hold the gauze there and to put some pressure on it." I said, my mind going a million miles per hour.

Thalia nodded and spoke a few words to one of her hunters, and the hunter darted off.

Cade and Audria handed me the small towel and the cup of water. I nodded my thanks and poured the water over Percy's wound. His wound stared to heal, slowly, but surely.

_Yes!_ I thought.

I had Audria go and fill up the cup with water several more times. Every time his wound kept stitching itself back together.

I washed of his wound and put gauze over it. It was still puffy and red. The hunter that Thaila told to get me a piece of clothing handed me a white strip of clothing.

"Thank you," I told her.

She nodded and went back to the other hunters.

I wrapped the clothing around Percy and the gauze and he was good to go.

He'll probably still be unconscious for a day or two, though.

_Well,_ I thought, _at least the worst part is over_.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

We continued to give Percy ambrosia and nectar, and his wound continued to heal till there was nothing to heal but his seaweed brain head.

I was beside Percy on his left, Audria and Cade on was beside Percy on his right, and Thalia and her hunters were at Percy's feet.

"Hmfsdlaw." Percy mumbled, shaking his head lightly.

I smiled and said to him, "Percy! Wake up!"

His eye lids opened and he said, "Huh?"

I smiled wide and said, "Percy! You're up, Seaweed Brain!"

He smiled weak. He must still be hurting.

"How do you feel, man?" Cade asked, looking at Percy caringly.

Percy turned his head to where he could see Cade.

He smiled and said, "Eh, I'll be alright."

His voice was rough. Thalia must have been thinking the same thing. She looked in her bag, that appeared suddenly, and grabbed a bottle of water out of it. She threw me the bottle and I nodded my thanks.

I unscrewed the cap and looked at Percy.

"Here, Percy, drink some of this. Your voice doesn't sound too good." I told him. He nodded lightly and I poured some of the water into his mouth.

He swallowed that, and I gave him some more and kept giving him some till he said that he was good.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Audria asked gently.

He smiled at her and said, "Oh, yeah. This is nothing compared to some of the injuries I've had before. I'll be alright, sis."

She smiled and set her head on Cade's shoulder. He blushed, obviously not use to PDA yet.

I smiled and _almost_ laughed, but managed to hold it back.

Then, Percy randomly blurted out, "Have you guys ever seen The Greatest Game Ever Played?"

"Uh, no, I don't think I have." Thalia said her smile wide as the horizon.

"Well, I love it. It's got that Shia LaBeouf dude in it. The one from Transformers." Percy said.

"Oh, gods! I better watch it then!" I said, smiling at Percy.

He scrunched his eyebrows and glared at me, but ended up laughing along with everyone else.

"Who's Nico?" Audria asked, directly towards her brother, Percy.

"Well," Percy said. "He's a friend of mine, Annabeth's, andThalia's. He's a son of Hades. He's roughly your age, 3 or 4 inches taller than you, long black hair, and dark mysterious eyes. He's got a Stygian iron sword that'll kill you in a split second."

"Okay." Audria said.

"Hphm. He doesn't sound so tough." Cade grumbled.

Percy looked at me and smiled.

Teenagers.

**How did you like it? Review and tell me peoples! **

~surfgirl~


	20. Pretty Good At This Stuff

**Chapter 20 of Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods ! ! Sorry for the long, long, long, long, LLLOOONNNGGG wait! Short chapter, sorry sorry.**

Percy's POV

It only took me three days to completely heal, which is pretty good considering that I was shot with an arrow in my stomach. But of course, it's different when you're a demi-god. Around noon started packing up, Thalia and her hunters figuring out where they were going to go next.

"Well, Seaweed Brain. Where you want to go next?" Annabeth asked.

"You're the genius."

Annabeth smiled and chuckled, "Well, how about Rushville, Indiana? It's roughly 7 hours and 19 minutes from here."

"Sounds good, wisegirl." I smiled and kissed her gently.

"Where we heading?" Cade asked.

"Rushville, Indiana." I said, walking toward my blue '67 mustang fastback. **[AN! I made a mistake earlier, in chapter 16. I meant to put '67 and not '97. My bad. I changed it, along with color. It's a blue '67 mustang fastback; a darkish, shiny blue.]**

"Gods, I love this car." Cade said, climbing into the back seat.

I smiled and got into the driver's seat. Annabeth got into the passenger's seat, and Audria got in the back with Cade.

"Everyone got your stuff in the trunk?" I asked making sure we had everything.

"Yup." Audria said.

"Uh huh." Cade muttered.

Annabeth nodded, her head already stuck in a book.

I nodded and started the engine. I love that sound.

Percy's POV

About four hours later we arrived in Bellville, Ohio. We ate at a place called Fast Eddie's, which turned out better than I thought it would.

"Another three hours and thirty-four minutes till we arrive at Rushville, guys." Annabeth said as we exited Fast Eddie's.

Cool how she can calculate that in her head, huh?

"This is going better than I thought it would." Said Audria, holding Cade's hand.

"Yeah, other than Percy almost dying, it's been dandy." Cade said, grinning at Audria, and pecked her on the cheek.

When he said that, Annabeth winced. I haven't thought about it, but she must've been in a lot of pain when I was hurt, and the edge of dying.

I stopped abruptly. I had a feeling someone, some_thing_ was following us. I turned around and sure enough I saw a Hydra.

"Percy, Cade, and I will handle this. Just go get in the car, Audria. We'll be right there." Annabeth said.

"No way! I wanna help, too!" Audria said, her face turning red.

"Annabeth is right, Audria. It won't take a minute, babe, I promise." Cade said, kissing her.

She glared at him, but kissed him back. "Alright, just hurry up."

She walked away mumbling to herself about how she could help us destroy the Hydra.

I grinned and said, "Alright, you know the drill."

Within a minute the Hydra was dead. As we walked back to the car we high-fived each other. We're pretty good at this stuff, if you can't tell already.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get it out there, let ya'll know that ****Percy Jackson and the Quest to Save the gods**** is back! Woohoo! :) :) :) :) **

~surfgirl


End file.
